


Forever and a Day

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not read if any of these things will trigger you, Last fic of the year, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Procedures, Not my Plot, Terminally Ill!Aron, Time Skips, cancer mentions, established relationships - Freeform, hospital mentions, no beta as usual we die like men, takes place over a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun and Aron have been dating for years now, nothing prepares them for the mess that's about to take over their lives.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetoffee/gifts).



> Howdy, this is my last fic of the year cause I know I wont be able to churn out another. This isn't my plot, this is Nyako's plot once more that she gave me permission to write. It definitely got away from me to be this long... my apologizes (sort of). Took creative liberties on the getting ordained online thing, yes I know it's not instant and takes a few weeks. I don't care.  
> Once more for those who may have skipped over the first two warnings: **Major Character Death ahead**
> 
> Some violin covers to listen to while reading:  
>  **[My Lie - Your Lie in April](https://www.twitch.tv/videos/773036594)**  
> [Music of the Night - Phantom of the Opera](https://www.twitch.tv/videos/824120028)
> 
> Apologizes for any weird formatting, it's not cooperating with me today.

\--- June ---

There wasn’t anything that could prepare Aron or Jonghyun for the events that would take place during their second anniversary. Jonghyun had noticed the exhaustion his boyfriend had; leaning against walls when he could, holding himself differently, a light hand over his stomach with his brows furrowed in silent pain not wanting to bother anyone. Jonghyun was used to the other leaning to take pressure off his knee on bad days, but this, this was worse than usual. It’s not till the night of their anniversary that things take a turn for the worse; That Jonghyun watches his life fall apart.

“What do you feel like making for dinner?” Jonghyun shrugs and moves to the kitchen with him, wrapping his arms around Aron and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Surprise me? Or we could just order in. I’m fine with that too.” Aron hums and grabs some menus Jonghyun always has in the kitchen, looking through them when both their dogs settle at Aron’s feet and whine. The two looking at them – they had been whining at Aron all night and staying close to him as well. Kkotsooni nudging at his leg when Jonghyun moves back to the living room with a drink; Turning to walk back as Aron is coming out. A glass in his hand when he pauses mid-step. Noah barking at Aron and whining softly as Jonghyun watches the other’s face pale and his eyes roll back.

“Aron?” he drops to the ground, barely missing Noah. Kkotsooni whining at Aron as Jonghyun calls his name once more, panicked before he drops beside him. Checking him over for blood before pushing the dogs away, worried they might step on the glass. He holds his hands up at them.

“Stay.” He grabs his phone and calls an ambulance as he cleans up the glass quickly now that he knows Aron’s not bleeding; explaining to dispatch what happened and trying to keep his voice from shaking so much. He hangs up after being told someone was on their way and stuffs a change of clothes for them both into a bag with their chargers and phones before heading back to sees the dogs nudging at Aron and whining. He sits beside him as he calls Joel to come get them; his voice shaking more along with his hands. Joel saying he’ll get them and to not worry and keep him updated on Aron. He agrees and pets the dogs as the paramedics knock. He gets up and lets them in, rubbing at his eyes.

“He’s not bleeding. I checked, but I didn’t want to move him. We were just talking in the kitchen, planning what to order, and he just… collapsed.” The dogs whine as they load him up onto the gurney. Jonghyun pats them and tells them Joel will be by soon to get them and kisses his heads before following the paramedics out. They strap an oxygen mask to him just in case and place a monitor to his finger for his heart rate. Jonghyun biting his lip as he watches his chest slowly rise and fall. When they arrive to the hospital, Aron is immediately taken back to get head scans taken as protocol with falls. Jonghyun settles in his chair in the waiting room as he waits. He texted everyone to let them know what was happening, not comfortable with calling; if he tries to tell his best friends what was happening, he’d break down. When Aron is taken to a room for admittance, they tell Jonghyun he’s still unconscious, but he can visit with him for now. Jonghyun goes into the room and settles beside the bed, grabbing Aron’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

“Hey, can you wake up please? You’re really worrying me.” He holds Aron’s hand in both of his as he rests his forehead against his hands, crying quietly as the other three come in. Mingi patting Jonghyun’s shoulder as he settles on the chair beside him.

“How’s he doing?”

“I don’t know. They did some scans but haven’t come in to tell us anything. He hasn’t even woken up.” They all sit and chat quietly when Aron groans softly. Jonghyun turning towards him and calling his name. The older boy squinting his eyes as he looks over at them.

“Jonghyun? What…?”

“You’re in the hospital. You fainted at home; I didn’t know what to do.” Aron shakes his head and smiles softly. Jonghyun leans over and kisses his forehead saying he’ll be right back with the nurse. The other three ask how he’s feeling, and he shrugs.

“Could be better obviously.” When Jonghyun returns, it’s with the doctor instead of the nurse and another woman. The doctor introduces herself, Dr. Kwon, and motions to the other.

“This is Mary, she’s an English translator. I assume it may be easier to understand your diagnosis as your native language is English.” Aron nods and Jonghyun nudges the others saying they’ll wait out in the waiting room. Aron nods and smiles at them saying he’ll be fine as Mingi and Dongho hesitate to leave. They do and the doctor pulls up a seat to explain, the translator following her as she speaks.

“We just want to go over your results and our next steps alright? If you have any questions, go ahead, and stop me to ask,” Aron nods as she pauses, and she takes that as an okay to continue. “We did a head scan which is procedure for falls but because of the nature of your fall – you fell near the kitchen, and because of that we did a full body scan to make sure you didn’t break or rupture anything. When we did this, we found two areas that lit up in your stomach and upper GI tract. Have you been having stomach pains lately?” He frowns but nods, his hand subconsciously moving over his stomach.

“Yeah, but I always have it. For the last few years, back and knee pain too so I didn’t think anything of it” She jots that down and gives a small nod.

“I don’t want you to panic, we’re not sure if these masses are benign or not. We need to get some blood work, once those are back, we’ll most likely do an upper endoscopy to take a biopsy. You’ll need to be put under anesthesia for this, so we’ll need you to not eat or drink anything for at least six hours before. We’ll go over this again later once we know what we’re doing. I know this is a lot of information to take in, but do you have any questions for me?” Aron stares at her and gives a small head shake. He needs a moment to process everything. She pats his arm gently and stands, letting him know to just writing down any questions and they’ll have someone come get his blood work soon.

“You can go ahead and sleep as well, you’re all clear with no concussion.” He thanks her and the translator and rests back in the bed, rubbing his face as he stares ahead. The other four seeing the doctor walk by and head back to Aron’s room. Jonghyun sits in the chair beside him and grabs his hand.

“Hyung?” Aron looks over at them, and just breaks down. The four panicking for a moment before crowding and hugging him.

It takes around two weeks for Aron to return to the doctors, his blood work and endoscopy results waiting for him. Jonghyun goes with him and sits in the waiting room, Aron assuming the worse and wanting his boyfriend there. Jonghyun thinks he’s being too pessimistic. As he waits, the doctor comes in, Mary following her, and he knows his leg is bouncing out of nervousness, but he can’t stop it.

“How are you feeling today, Aron?”

“Nervous. I don’t know what you’re going to tell me.” She nods with a soft laugh.

“I understand that,” she nods to Mary to start translating and settles in a chair in front of Aron and begins to explain the results of his blood work and biopsy. Aron feeling himself beginning to panic as she leads up to the full result, her voice as sympathetic as it can be as she tells Aron, a 27-year-old who should have plenty of time left that he has stomach cancer.

“We did another test on the biopsy to discover how far the cancer was. Due to the fact it has spread into your small intestine, it seems that you’re in what we call, Stage IIIB. I know you’re probably processing this, but do you have questions?” He looks at her and sniffles, holding back the tears knowing if he starts, he’ll never stop.

“What… uh what’s my prognosis? Am I dying soon?” She shakes his head softly.

“Everyone diagnosed with stomach cancer has what we call a five-year survival rate. This is how long someone will live five or more years after diagnosis.” He nods, thinking through what she’s saying before she tells him the percentage. “With Stage IIIB, the prognosis is 14%.”

“F-Fourteen?” She rests her hand on his upper arm and asks if he has someone here with him. He nods numbly and tells her Jonghyun is out there. She asks the translator to go and get him, and she does, Jonghyun coming in quickly after and sitting beside him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and kissing his forehead.

“What’s going on?” Dr Kwon explains everything that’s going on, repeating the prognosis and the results. Aron crying as he clings to Jonghyun’s arm. Dr Kwon explains the process they’ll be moving on with, asking Aron if he wants to try and do chemo or radiation therapy. He nods and decides to try it once or twice. He won’t spend the rest of his time on Earth in pain and vomiting from the therapy. They’re given pamphlets and numbers for support groups for both of them, and his next appointment where they’ll start his chemotherapy. Jonghyun thanks her and she softly tells them they don’t have to leave right away.

“This room is yours, take your time. Process things before you go outside and have to drive. Just make sure to check out at the front desk, that’s all we ask. We’ll see you in a few weeks, Aron.” He doesn’t talk, just clings to Jonghyun but she understands. Her and Mary leaving them in the room. They only stay for another five minutes before Jonghyun helps Aron up out of the chair and walks with him to get a taxi, wondering if they should invest in a car.

“You’re not going to want to be on a subway or bus when you start chemo.” Aron doesn’t respond or even look at the other, staring out the window in thought. Jonghyun sighs and leans back in his seat, chatting with the driver as Aron closes off to the world, Jonghyun rubbing his thigh in comfort. When they get home, Aron looks around at everything, his hand moving across the blanket on the couch arm and then at the dogs running up to him, whining, and nudging at his legs. Jonghyun is taking off his jacket when he hears a sob, looking over his shoulder at Aron sitting on the floor crying as the dogs lick at his face. Petting them, he looks over at Jonghyun, opening his mouth when the other frowns and points at him.

“Don’t you dare ask me. You’ll get better.” Aron closes his mouth and looks at the dogs petting them more.

“You guys knew. You were all over me that day weren’t you.” Kkotsooni softly barks and licks Aron’s hand and he smiles. Hugging her and kissing between her ears.

“You’re such good dogs.” Jonghyun sits on the couch behind him and asks Aron when he plans to tell his family and the others. He shrugs and moves to the couch with him.

“I don’t think I can… I’ve barely processed it.” Jonghyun nods and hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple, gently rocking them as he mumbles he’ll get through this. He’ll be fine and beat the odds.

\--- July ---

It’s been nearly two weeks since Aron started his chemotherapy, Dr. Kwon giving him a mixture of medication, many Aron wouldn’t bother even trying to pronounce and they offer a round of radiation along with the chemo. Aron had asked if both together gives a better chance of destroying the cancer. Dr Kwon had nodded some and sighed.

_“We do both to be more aggressive towards the cancer cells. It doesn’t always mean it’ll kill the cells, but it does increase the chances slightly. If you decide both are too much, the next round we can do just one or the other.”_

_“What are the side effects?”_

_“It will depend on your dosages. You may be nauseated, fatigued, loss of appetite, loss of hair, upset stomach, and possible skin irritation with the radiation therapy. We’ll start the first round of chemo at six weeks,” He nods and looks at the schedule sheet she gave them. “This means you’ll come to the hospital for two days at a time every two weeks. We’ll see how it goes after that with more tests, see if the masses have shrunk at all. If not, we’ll do another round if you want to.”_

Aron rests his head against the wall of the bathroom, having just been vomiting for the second time that day. Jonghyun had offered him some tea to try and settle his stomach but the scent made him rush to the bathroom. Jonghyun knocks on the door and apologizes for setting him off. Aron glares at the door and gets up, flushing the toilet and brushing his teeth before yanking the door open. Jonghyun stumbling back a bit, eyes wide as his boyfriend glares at him.

“Stop it. Stop apologizing for shit!” Jonghyun holds up his hands in surrender, an _I’m sorry_ dying on his lips as he snaps his mouth shut. Aron pushes by him and drops onto the couch beside Noah, petting him as he blinks away tears. Frustrated as hell that he keeps getting sick from the dumbest things, that he’s freezing in July and wearing sweaters and beanies. He’s exhausted and can barely take his dogs on walks and he’s set for another treatment tomorrow. Aron should be packing his things for the two days, but he just doesn’t want to. He just wants to curl up in bed and sleep. Jonghyun walks by and grabs some food for himself, eating in the kitchen for the most part as he watches the tv. Aron glaring over at him for a bit before he sighs.

“Just sit down. I’m sorry.” Jonghyun shrugs and sits beside him. Aron resting his head on his shoulder, he finds himself drifting off. Jonghyun pausing in his eating to kiss the top of his head; when he wakes, he’s curled up in bed, his winter blanket tucked up under his chin, Jonghyun rubbing his eyes as he packs Aron’s bag for later. Aron hasn’t seen the other cry since the diagnosis; he hasn’t even complained once despite Aron snapping at him and screaming. Aron knows he’s being an asshole, trying to push the other away in anyway he can but he knows Jonghyun isn’t one to run easily. Even now, Aron glances at the clock beside their bed and frowns. It’s two in the morning, and he’s packing Aron’s bag that he should have done yesterday when he had the energy. Sitting up, he scoots across the bed and reaches for Jonghyun’s arm, tugging him over and hugging him tightly, burying his face against his shirt. Jonghyun rubs his back and leans to kiss the top of his head. Aron doesn’t say anything, just continues to hug him until the other pries his arms away and moves to turn off the light. Coming back to climb back into bed with him; Aron snuggling up against him, a slight shiver to his body as he clings to his boyfriend. The two of them clinging to the other as they fall asleep; if they both start silently crying, neither say a word.

As they’re heading to the hospital, thankfully in a car that Dongho lent them. _It’s not like I’m getting much use out of it right now anyway._ They promised to treat him with dinner whenever as a thank you. They’re not sure he’ll ever cash in that dinner though. Aron is nervous as he waits, he hates having to get the medication and all the IVs. Jonghyun is tapping away on his phone, he had some emails to send before his classes started next month. To make sure he can get the time off and extensions on projects and homework to make sure he can still help Aron out. The nurse comes in to set him up on the IVs and presses start for his first set of treatments. Telling him to push the button if he needs anything. He nods and asks for another blanket while she’s here. Jonghyun piping up to say he’s been cold a lot lately. She nods and leaves for a moment, returning right away with a new blanket. Unfolding it to lay it over Aron and laughs at his surprised noise.

“It’s warm.”

“We have a warmer here for our blankets. You’re not the only one to get cold. We can turn the heat up in your room as well if this doesn’t help.” He thanks her and settles into the blankets, Jonghyun setting his phone down to help him bundle the blankets up around him careful of the IVs. Aron mumbling a thank you. They sit in relative silence, Jonghyun turning on the tv after an hour to just see what’s on as Aron stares out the window. The sky is bright and he’s a bit irritated he can’t be outside enjoying the sun. Jonghyun sits beside him and draws random shapes and patterns on his leg over the blankets. Aron gazing at the other as he watches tv. His dark circles are returning, and his hair has gotten a bit shaggy from not going to have it cut lately.

“You can head home and rest.” Jonghyun snaps his gaze to Aron confused, his brow furrowed.

“What?”

“You’re exhausted, and I’m just stuck here.” Jonghyun scoffs and shakes his head, looking back at the tv.

“I’m not leaving.” Aron rolls his eyes and says suit yourself as he settles back. He’s feeling dizzy and doesn’t want to argue or even move; his head tipped back into the pillows as he groans. The room spinning even with his eyes shut, but there’s not much of anything they can do for him. He just hopes the treatments get better.

\--- October ---

Aron continues his final four treatments in his first round of chemotherapy and goes in for another biopsy. He’s exhausted and he’s concerned how cold he’ll be come fall and winter if he’s always freezing now. Jonghyun started his classes last month and his teachers all understand his situation with taking care of Aron, though Aron has told him numerous times he can do this and doesn’t need help. Not like the other boy will ever listen to him. Even now, as they sit in the doctors office waiting for his results to be give to him, they’re bickering. They’ve been doing that more and more lately. Jonghyun just ignores him for the most part, knowing what he’s doing. As Dr. Kwon walks in, she pauses at them bickering and asks if she’s interrupting with a small knowing smile. Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Not at all, just Aron being himself.” She hums and sits down across from them. Laying Aron’s file on the table as she folds her hands over top.

“I feel before continuing we should discuss the troubles going on.” Jonghyun smiles and shakes his head.

“Aron’s just frustrated and doesn’t think he needs my help.” Looking directly in Aron’s eyes next he continues.

“He’s _trying_ to push me away but it’s not going to work.” Aron shrinks in his chair a bit and crosses his arms before hissing lightly and sitting back up. The radiation therapy leaving irritation on his stomach this last go.

“Aron, it’s alright to accept help at this point in your life. If you need to talk to someone, I can get you a num-“

“No. I’m fine.” She frowns and nods once before opening the file and turning his results towards him, one mass having shrunk to nearly nothing after treatment, but the other hasn’t.

“Here you can see the mass that was in your small intestine is mostly gone, which is great, but the mass in your stomach is still too strong for my liking. I would like to start you on another slightly stronger round of chemo if you’re comfortable with that.” Aron nods and stares at the spots.

“This is the last time. I know some people do this for a year or so, but I hate the feeling. I hate throwing up all the time. If this time doesn’t work, I’m just going to live the rest of my life out.” Dr. Kwon accepts his decision and signs him up for his next round of radiation and chemo. The same as what he just finished, and Aron nods. She asks if either of them has any questions and they both shake their head, and she nods.

“You know how to reach me if you come up with any. The hospital will be expecting you next week at eight am, two days bi-weekly again.” They thank her and head out, Aron walking ahead of Jonghyun a few steps clearly a bit irritated after earlier and Jonghyun simply lets him have his moment as he answers his phone. Mingi asking if the two of them want to hang out, bowl or something fun. Jonghyun calls ahead to Aron and asks if he wants to hang out with everyone tonight. Aron pauses a moment and allows Jonghyun to catch up before he nods.

“I need to do something first.” Jonghyun tells Mingi they’re free to hang out tonight, and Mingi cheers saying he’ll send the address and see them in two hours. The two agree and when they get home, Aron goes into their bathroom and grabs his razor. Coming back out and handing it to Jonghyun.

“Please.” Jonghyun looks up at him from the couch and blinks, taking the razor in hand.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to wait, you’re already cold all the time.” He shakes his head and nods to the beanie on the table.

“I’ve got plenty, I’ll just wear them.” Jonghyun nods and motions to the bathroom, Aron smiles softly and heads to the bathroom, tugging off his shirt at the same time. Shivering and rubbing his arms before sitting on the table chair Jonghyun brings in with him. Jonghyun pouts at him shivering and digs through their drawer. Grabbing out a hair dryer they rarely use and grins. Aron laughs as the other plugs it in, turning it to the low heat before setting it down on the counter, pointing it at Aron for now so he stays a little warm.

“I could’ve just wrapped up in a towel.”

“And gotten hair all over your towel? No. This is nicer anyway.” Aron chuckles and shakes his head in amusement as Jonghyun turns on the razor. Pausing to look at him in the mirror,

“You’re sure?” A single nod. Jonghyun nods back and begins to shave off Aron’s hair. Aron tipping his chin down as he gets the back first. His hands shaking from cold or fear he’s not sure. Jonghyun gently moves around him to get all parts of his head and then clicks the razor off when he’s done. Gently brushing his head with his hand to get any extra hair off. Aron looks in the mirror and gives a small scrunch of his nose. Jonghyun chuckles softly.

“I know it’s just buzzed, but…”

“I like it. I liked it before too, it was easier to take care of too.” Jonghyun nods and kisses his cheek, hugging him around his shoulders.

“I love you.” Aron smiles at him in the mirror though it doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“I love you, too. Even if I’ve been a bit of an asshole lately.” Jonghyun laughs and shrugs, using the hair dryer to blow all the pieces of hair off as Aron laughs and says he’s cleaning that up. Jonghyun blows the heat in his face and Aron sputters and holds his hand up before shivering. Jonghyun hands him his sweater and Aron tugs it back on before standing and brushing off his pants slightly before the other pans the hair dryer down to his lap. Aron grumbles about that feeling weird before stepping out of the bathroom, pulling the chair with him. Jonghyun chuckles and squats to brush up the hair with the little broom they have before he goes to the kitchen with Aron and asks if he wants to eat here first.

“I know you haven’t been eating much, I don’t want you to feel pressured to eat more than usual because we’re with everyone.” Aron gives a small nod and Jonghyun offers to make some of his good ramen for him and the other grins with a nod. Moving to settle back on the couch with the dogs who stare at him and Aron sticks his tongue out at them.

“Yes, I know you didn’t like the haircut before either.” Noah barks and trots to the kitchen while Kkotsooni sits up on the couch with him. Aron petting her as he complains,

“Your brother is a little brat.” Kkotsooni yips and Aron grins, leaning over to kiss between her ears. Jonghyun bringing out his ramen a few minutes later and handing it to him with a towel around the bowl. A soft thank you coming from Aron as he begins to eat. Jonghyun sitting on the other side of him to eat his bowl as well. Aron pauses and reaches to grab his beanie on the table close by and tugs it on his head already colder than he was earlier. Jonghyun gives a small sad smile and goes back to eating. Aron not noticing and just eating. Humming at the taste and saying it’s delicious. They finish their meals and head out to hang with their friends. Jonghyun’s relaxed and glad to see Aron happy and laughing again. Even if he can see the pain that flashes across his expression a few times throughout the night, or when he disappears into the bathroom for too long, likely to throw up from a smell setting him off. Returning with a scrunched face and pausing to order some food and water to probably get the taste from his mouth. Jonghyun’s keeping an eye on him when one of their other friends sits beside him.

“He’s so brave, smiling and being so happy despite everything.” Jonghyun looks at them, he’s not very close to them and furrows his brow slightly.

“Uh, yeah. I guess. He’s doing what he always done.” He leans away from the other, fairly certain they’re a bit tipsy and that’s the only reason they’re making a comment when Mingi comes over and nudges the guy away. Patting his back with a nod when they try to talk. Looking back at Jonghyun with a grin and Jonghyun chuckles to himself as Aron comes back and sits down. Glass of water and some food in hand. Jonghyun raises his eyebrow and asks if he really wants to eat that.

“Yes.” He lowers his voice and leans closer as he speaks. “I need this taste out of my mouth, just water isn’t going to help.” Jonghyun frowns and rubs his back lightly as he eats. Bowling for Aron a few times as he eats and relaxes, simply talking to their friends and everyone else. Around midnight, Jonghyun feigns exhaustion for Aron’s sake and calls it a night. Aron thanks Dongho for letting them use his car still and he waves them off with a smile.

“Like I said, I’m not really using it.”

“Still, dinner anytime as payment.” Dongho nods and says goodnight along with everyone else and Aron hugs and kisses Jonghyun when they get outside and thanks him.

“I could sleep for a week.” Jonghyun laughs and tells him he’s welcome to as long as he’s up for his appointment. Aron groans as he sits in the car.

“Fine. Only because you asked _so_ nicely.” Jonghyun levels a look at him and Aron chuckles, leaning back against the seat for a moment.

“We may need to go a little fast. I can already feel myself getting nauseous again.” Jonghyun speeds up a little and tries to focus on getting home for him. They get home in record time and Aron stumbles into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jonghyun leans against the wall, tears welling up in his eyes as he listens to his boyfriend throw up. Wanting to help but not knowing how. Wishing their roles were reversed but knowing Aron would just wish the same if they were. He sniffles and rubs his eyes dry when he hears the toilet flush and water turn on. He has to stay strong for Aron. For his boyfriend who’s shaking more often than not from how weak the therapies are making him. Who’s trying so hard to stay strong and not show how he’s really feeling even though Jonghyun’s seen the look over pain cross his features more often than not and the glassy eyes when he blinks back tears. He closes his eyes and silently prays to whoever is listening to let this round of therapies work, that his suffering can finally end.

\--- April ---

  
It's been a long second round. Aron had finally lost all of his hair around Halloween and laughed as he dressed in a long brown trench coat and shrugged his shoulders, so they nearly touched his ears. He had to explain his costume to some, but he was proud of those who got it. As Christmas got closer, Aron was tired. He was finished with chemo and radiation. He spent most days curled up in bed with his dogs whining at him or sleeping fitfully as pain and nausea came in waves. Jonghyun cried in the shower or when he was sure Aron was asleep. He knew it wasn't fair to feel selfish, to hate his boyfriend of nearly three years now. They had so many plans and now they can't do them. Aron had arranged for these things though, preparing them for when he eventually died. Recording videos for him throughout the seven months so he'd have something to remember him by. Aron sighed lightly as he got up, looking over in shock to see Jonghyun laying there. Nudging him lightly, Jonghyun groaned and Aron sighed in relief. At this point, he was worried something else would happen and he'd be alone. He knew he started out trying to put him away but he's glad Jonghyun was stubborn.  
  
"Get up. You're late for class!" Jonghyun blinks at him confused as the words process before he swears, rushing around to grab his notebook and textbook and pencils, opening his laptop, he signs in and apologized profusely for being late. The teacher waves him off and Jonghyun sighs, muting himself as he leans back in his chair and rubs his face. Aron follows around behind him, slowly moving and brings him a cup of coffee. Jonghyun smiles at him with a thanks. Aron nods and moves to the couch again, the two having a silent agreement that this late in the game, Aron would stay in eyesight of Jonghyun, the spot he chose to work at has a view inside the bedroom as well, but Aron chooses the couch this time. Eyes closed as he groans in pain. He had finished he last treatment three months ago. They had done a biopsy then and Aron was disappointed when they gave the results that the smaller mass in his intestine has disappeared, but the main area was still stronger than the chemo. He assumed that, with the pain in his stomach he didn’t believe it helped even before the results were back. Dr Kwon had agreed that she wouldn't make him do a third round of chemo if he didn't want to. It could potentially help, _Third times the charm._ She had said but Aron simply smiled and shook his head. He was exhausted and tired of being nauseated all the time. He wanted to eat more; he hadn’t had his favorites in nearly a year. If he only had up to five years, he wanted the last few to be good and done on his terms. As he laid there, he wasn’t surprised when Noah whined at him and pushed his nose against his face as a small bump.  
  
"Noah what the hell, I'm awake." Noah does it again and Aron grumbles as he wipes at his face, freezing when he feels a wet warmth on his cheek. Sitting up, he feels the wet warmth run down his lips and he swears, standing and moving to the bathroom to grab tissue. Kkotsooni whining at the door as Noah stares sitting beside her. Jonghyun asks if everything is fine. Both of them now paying attention more to their dogs when they get weirder than normal. Aron comes out with his face washed and tissue pressed under his nose.  
  
"Nosebleed. That's all." Jonghyun nods, wasn’t the first time he's had them. Since starting chemo he's had one nearly every other week, even after treatment, his body was still recovering, and Dr Kwon had said it was normal because his platelet count was lower. He couldn't clot the areas and the nose was the easiest to make bleed. Aron sat on the couch with his roll of toilet paper to shove at his nose when the one gets too saturated.  
  
"Shouldn't you be tipping your head back?" Aron shakes his head.  
  
"That's not recommended." Jonghyun raises an eyebrow and Aron laughs.  
  
"It'll just run down my throat, how is that the better option?" Jonghyun smirks and shrugs before jotting down more notes. Paying attention to both things is exhausting for him and he still hasn't had food. Aron should make him something, he can manage some cooking. He's always done it. As he stands and moves a few steps, Kkotsooni begins to bark and Jonghyun looks over at Aron as he begins to pale. Yanking his headphones out, he rushes over to him and settles him back on the couch as he stares off into nothing. Jonghyun snaps his fingers a few times, Aron not responding though his eyes are open and grabs his phone and their emergency bag. Calling the ambulance, he gives the information and everything and hangs up. Apologizing to his teacher and saying he needs to go. They nod and some type goodbye to him as he exits out of the meeting and slams his laptop shut. Shoving it too into their emergency bag so he can at least work on something if he can. As the ambulance arrives, he hears the paramedics shout out some words about a seizure and Jonghyun furrows his brows. He hadn’t had a seizure, had he? Aron is responsive again once theyre on the way to the hospital. Jonghyun texting Joel once more about the dogs if he can watch them. Aron asking what happened and surprising the paramedic that was leaning over him to grab something.  
  
"We can't be for certain, but it seems you had a seizure. Scans will confirm it at the hospital." Aron frowns and looks at Jonghyun who's looking at his clasped hands, his eyes closed and mouth moving in mumbles and that's when Aron realizes Jonghyun rarely prays but is doing it for him.  
  
At the hospital, Aron has his scans and everything, moving to another private room somewhere in the hospital and waits for Dr Kwon to return. Aron snuggled up in the warmed blanket the nurse brought him as Jonghyun helps fix the beanie on his head. His hair starting to grow back but all it did was make his head itchy for a bit. Now he's still just cold. As the hours stretch, Jonghyun uses Aron’s table and lowers it as much as itll go to use but it’s still too tall. Aron chuckles and moves over on the bed, making sure his cords and such are secure and out of the way before patting the bed. Jonghyun smiles and toes off his shoes before climbing in, dragging the table with him, and sitting up to work on things. Aron wrapping himself around his waist with a big yawn.  
  
"Jonghyun..." he hums in acknowledgement, Aron continuing as he fells himself falling asleep. "I want to get married." Jonghyun freezes and looks down at him.  
  
"Married?" Aron nods.  
  
"Always wanted to remember. Had plans to get married and have kids." Jonghyun stares, confused why he's saying these things now when he hears a knock at the door. Aron extracting himself from being wrapped up around Jonghyun to look at Dr Kwon. The woman having a poker face that could kill honestly.  
  
"How are you both lately?"  
  
"Exhausted still. I had a nosebleed earlier probably twenty minutes before the episode." Jonghyun nods and rubs his back.  
  
"He's been sleeping more. The dogs keep nudging him awake when I'm doing my classes." Aron grumbles about it and Dr Kwon smiles softly before she opens the file.  
  
"Well that _episode_ turns out to have been a petit mal seizure. Not as violent as the full body spasm ones you've seen on tv, those are grand mal seizures. Though these can be dangerous as you can go unresponsive at any time." Aron frowns and asks if he's going to have to deal with those now and she hums in thought.  
  
"You said you had had a nosebleed beforehand and then stood up when Jonghyun got you back to the couch?" Aron nods. That's what he remembered, the rest he could remember but it was fuzzy, as if he were underwater. Dr Kwon nods again.  
  
"Then I'd say no. Seizures can be triggered by drops in blood pressure. You had just lost blood, even if it didn't seem like a lot then you stood up shortly after. It seems like it was a one-time thing. Just start sitting up for a few minutes before standing. Okay?" Aron nods and Dr Kwon gives him the OK to go home. Aron grumbles about being exhausted and Jonghyun chuckles and kisses his cheek.  
  
"I'll go get a wheelchair, hang on." Aron nods and sits on the bed swinging his feet some. Looking up when he gets a chill down his back, frowning a bit but not seeing anyone. Shaking his head, he straps the bag over his shoulder and stands up. His socked feet padding across the room to Jonghyun just walking up.  
  
"Hi. Fancy seeing you here." Jonghyun looks up and laughs.  
  
"I could’ve picked you up at the bed." Aron waves him off and sits in the chair, toeing the foot holders down and settling his feet in them before pointing.  
  
"Onward!" Jonghyun shakes his head in amusement and starts pushing them to the exit. They had returned Donghos car to him though he said they could still use it and he probably should have but he can't deal with it now. Waiting in the main area, Jonghyun sits in a chair as Aron wheels himself forward and back a few times bored when Dongho shows up. Aron waves at him and Jonghyun wheels them out and to his car. Saying bye to valet before getting in. Jonghyun pushes the wheelchair back inside and heads back. Dongho and Aron chatting about whatever when he gets back. Aron's half-asleep words rattling in his mind as the three of them head upstairs. Dongho giving Aron a piggyback ride because he asked and who was Dongho to say no to his favorite hyung. Jonghyun laughing as they weave around the lobby. He pushes the button for the elevator and holds the door as Dongho hurries over with Aron on his back. Dongho puts Aron in the bedroom as Aron asked.  
  
"Sweet dreams, hyung!" Aron smiles and thanks him for the piggyback ride and rolls up in his blankets, passed out almost immediately and Jonghyun clicks his tongue in annoyance as he goes in, changing his socks and taking his jacket off. Dongho watching with a small frown.  
  
"Why change his socks?"  
  
"He hasn't been wearing shoes. Those socks were on the hospital floor for a bit, so I didn’t want them in our bed." Dongho cringes and agrees before sitting on the couch. Jonghyun asked him to stay and waits a little to make sure Aron's fully asleep.  
  
"He wants to get married. Mentioned it at the hospital when he was falling asleep. I don't know what to do... I doubt I can find a church that will marry us." Dongho hums and grabs Jonghyun’s laptop, searching up something and tapping away at the keys. Jonghyun staring at him confused until he activates their printer and goes over grinning.  
  
"Officially ordained. I can marry you guys." Jonghyun raises an eyebrow before going over and reading the paper, hugging Dongho tightly as tears spring up.  
  
"And hospitals have a chapel. Probably not where Aron wants to be married but may be the best spot." Jonghyun nods and smiles widely. Looking in the room at Aron, he doesn’t really know if they'll have another year let alone another few month. He's hardly had energy to shower, so he asks Dongho to take care of it if he will.  
  
"Next week? As soon as possible, I... don't think we'll have him much longer." Dongho nods stiffly, Jonghyun rubbing his shoulder when he sees the glassy eyes from him blinking away tears.  
  
"Thanks for helping today. You can stick around if you want." Dongho nods and says he can text everyone the plans after he calls the hospital to rent the chapel.

\--- Wedding day; May 3rd ---

"Jonghyun what are we doing here?" Aron looks at the hospital and immediately gets a sinking feeling in his gut; his memory has been slipping lately but he didn't think it was this bad. Jonghyun leans over and kisses him, telling him he's fine.  
  
"You didn't forget anything. I promise." Aron relaxes slightly, sinking into his wheelchair as Jonghyun wheels them in and to the elevators, hitting the basement button to Aron’s confusion. They head towards the chapel then, and Aron spots the plaque directing people and looks up at Jonghyun.  
  
"The chapel??" Aron keeps his eyes locked on him as he stops wheeling and moves around to the front, lowering to one knee.  
  
"You said you wanted to get married, I've wanted to marry you since we started dating so this would have happened eventually. Probably way more romantic than a hallway moments before, but will you marry me, today, in front of our loved ones?" Aron stares at him before his eyes jump to movement behind Jonghyun. Their friends standing in nice clothes, but not suits, grinning mischievously. Aron looks back at Jonghyun, still holding the plain silver band out and nods.  
  
"Yes. Of course, I will." Jonghyun grins and slips the ring on his finger before kissing him. Cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Let’s get married then." Aron nods and rubs his eyes. He lets Jonghyun wheel him in and his family was there, their friends, even Noah and Kkotsooni - he had wondered where they were that morning - and cried more. Dr Kwon even sat in the pews with a smile. As the ceremony went on as planned, Aron stayed sitting the whole time. Jonghyun holding his hands as Dongho recited the phrases from his little note cards. When it was time for the rings, Jonghyun turned and squatted, whistling for Noah and Kkotsooni who come down the aisle with a pillow. The rings tied in the middle, so they weren't lost. Aron pets Noah and kisses his head grinning as Kkotsooni lays at his feet now refusing to move. Aron patting Noah and saying good job to them both before Jonghyun slips his ring on Aron's finger and vice versa.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Go ahead and kiss." Dongho grins and Aron stops Jonghyun from leaning down, carefully standing to kiss his husband properly. Dongho helping and standing closer just in case as Aron kisses Jonghyun deeply. Jonghyun smiling in the kiss before breaking it and swooping in for another quick peck, resting his forehead against Aron’s. Dongho stepping away a moment quietly as Aron smiles at Jonghyun.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." They hear a few sniffles and a camera shutter as they stand there. Aron getting help to lower back into his chair. Rubbing his eyes as he grins, asking if theres cake.  
  
"We managed to get a small one yeah." Aron smiles and everyone watches them cut the cake together. The dogs staying close by again, worrying Jonghyun slightly but it's his wedding day. Nothing can ruin it. The small party continues. Everyone dancing and laughing. Dr Kwon congratulating the couple and excusing herself to continue her shift. Aron’s family coming up to hug and kiss him and see how he is. This is how it continues until they manage to get home. The dogs running around excitedly, Jonghyun laughs and shuts the apartment door. Aron using a cane inside the house tries to use it to yank Jonghyun closer.  
  
"I knew that didn’t work outside of movies." Jonghyun laughs and kisses him softly.  
  
"Welcome home, husband." Aron scrunches his nose and laughs.  
  
"Thanks for the welcome back, husband." Jonghyun grins and they settle on the couch after ordering dinner and maybe they make out on the couch, Aron straddling Jonghyun’s lap, no one needs to know though. After dinner, Aron washes up first and heads to bed, climbing into bed yawning. Jonghyun washes next and turns off the lights in the living room before heading to bed. Aron sleeping already and he smiles. Climbing in behind him and curling up at his back cuddling. Kissing his shoulder, Aron smiling as he wiggles to get comfy again. The dogs jump up and lay at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams, husband." Jonghyun whispers with a grin. Aron chuckles and turns to look at him slightly, cupping his face with his hand.  
  
"Thank you for this. It was perfect." Jonghyun nods stiffly, blinking back tears as Aron moves them so hes snuggled up against Jonghyun, his head on his chest. Jonghyun wrapping his arms around him as they fall asleep.  
  
Jonghyun’s woken up when it's still dark to Noah and Kkotsooni whining and barking. He sits up confused, Aron still sleeping beside him.  
  
"Noah, Kkotsooni, shush. Why are you barking?" He pets them half asleep when he feels something off. Frowning he reaches over to lightly touch Aron’s shoulder and just knows. Turning the other way, he turns on the light, grabbing his phone to call the ambulance as he moves to Aron’s side of the bed. Lightly shaking him, knowing it won't help.  
  
"Aron... hyung, please. Wake up. You can’t leave yet. We had plans. Hyung..." he hugs him tightly, sobbing against his shirt as the dogs move over, whining and resting their heads on Aron's lap. Jonghyun moving to kiss his forehead, lingering a moment.  
  
"I love you. You'll wait for me up there right? Promise it won't be soon, but I'll come join you eventually." Theres a knock at the door and Jonghyun hesitates to leave Aron, squeezing him once before and kissing him again before laying him down. The next ten minutes is a mess of noise and Jonghyun calls the dogs over when they refuse to leave Aron’s side as the paramedics prepare to move him. Jonghyun crying into Noah’s fur as he hugs him, sitting on the floor. Quickly, he stops the paramedics before they leave and takes Aron’s wedding ring. They never had the chance to discuss if he'd be buried with it, but Jonghyun wants to keep it with him. He won't be taking his off, even though he knows Aron would want him to move on and be happy. The next two hours is calling everyone to inform them Aron passed away during the night. Mingi and Dongho arrive first, hugging him tightly and crying with him. Minhyun arrives after picking up their favorite foods and drinks. As is custom with them, to drink and eat when they feel lost. Jonghyun looks around the room, he doesn't know how to get through this, but knows he has his friends and their dogs to get him through it.  
  


\--- Epilogue; September 2070 ---  
  


When Jonghyun meets Aron again, it's fifty years later and neither have aged a day past the ages they last saw one another. Jonghyun cries, a bit hysterically as he sees color in Aron's skin again, the fullness in his cheeks and his wide grin making his eyes sparkle with happiness and they cling to one another.  
  
"I missed you." Aron whispers, refusing to let go of their hug and burying his face against Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun stroking his hair and kissing his temple.  
  
"I missed you too." Jonghyun asks if theyre going to just hug for eternity and Aron laughs, contemplating that option before he lets go and entwines their hands, kissing the back of Jonghyun’s knuckles.  
  
"We can do whatever we want for eternity." Jonghyun grins and slips Aron’s wedding ring off his finger, placing it back on his.  
  
"Let's go then." The two of them walking off into their eternity together, set to do everything they couldn't before.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since august, this is shit and I know it, be nice please but as always, comments and kudos are appreciated because they keep me motivated.
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
